


Closure

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Closure, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Group Sex, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Beverly and Jean-Luc find closure after the deaths of two of their lovers.





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a vague request for "Something with Beverly and Picard having sex with Jack and Walker". Hope I lived up to the expectations.

Beverly squeezed Jean-Luc’s hand  and glanced at Walker and Jack outside the club.  They were on Lira, a sister planet to Risa which boasted if Risa was a pleasure planet, Lira was her racier sister.  In fact, most of the inhabitants within the compound walked around entirely nude.  Those who worked at the various hotels, restaurants, clubs, and shops had uniforms which varied from topless with a thong, to a full length jumpsuit, depending on the job.  The club they were standing outside, _Delirium_ , was known for its anything goes policy – dress _and_ actions. In fact, rumour had it that it was a club where people openly had sex in groups of twos, threes, fours, even five and six and there were no inhibitions whatsoever.    Beverly was looking forward to the evening.

The entered the club and the first thing Beverly noticed was the pink smoke covering the dance floor in a haze.  She knew it was some kind of aphrodisiac pumped into the club to enhance the sexual nature of the club.  People were dancing in groups. Well, they were having sex in groups, really.  Beverly’s eyes went wide as she looked around at the groups and she paused. Was this _really_ a good idea?  She took a deep breath of the pink smoke and smiled.

She let Jean-Luc lead her onto the dance floor, and they began dancing together.  Walker rested his hands on her hips from behind her, and she could see Jack’s hands on Jean-Luc’s hips.  She leaned in and kissed Jean-Luc, deepening the kiss when he opened his mouth.  Jean-Luc gripped her thighs and moved his hands under her short dress and kneaded her backside, raising an eyebrow.

“Thong,”  she breathed out.  He grinned against her lips and wrapped a finger around the string and gave it a gentle tug.  Beverly moaned and fell back against Walker.  Walker kissed her neck and moved towards her shoulder, nudging down the strap on her dress and exposing a breast.  Jean-Luc leaned forward and Beverly moaned again as she watched Walker and Jean-Luc kiss before Jean-Luc took her breast into his mouth.  She placed her hands on Jean-Luc’s hips and met Jack’s hands.  Jack caressed her hands and helped her to unzip Jean-Luc’s trousers and then he pushed them down.  Beverly licked her lips and watched Jack wrap a hand around Jean-Luc’s penis and she joined him, sliding her hand up and down and making Jean-Luc throw his head back in a moan. Walker’s fingers replaced Jean-Luc’s lips on her breast. 

Jack took advantage and sucked on Jean-Luc’s neck.  Walker tugged down the other strap on Beverly’s dress and it floated to the floor.  She could feel Walker’s arousal pressed into her backside, so she rubbed against him.  She knew that Jean-Luc had one hand playing with her thong, and the other working the waistband on Walker’s trousers.  She reached behind Jean-Luc and was surprised to find Jack’s trousers around his knee.  His erection was pressed against Jean-Luc’s backside and Jean-Luc couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips. 

“I want you.”  She spoke her words softly, but Jean-Luc heard and he and Jack hooked their fingers  in her g-string and pulled it off.  Walker was lifting her into his arms and she wrapped her legs around Jean-Luc. She felt Jack’s hand guide Jean-Luc into her and felt his thick finger press against her while Jean-Luc thrust in and out. 

Behind her, Walker was rubbing against her backside and she knew Jean-Luc had a hand wrapped around him as she felt Jean-Luc’s thumb occasionally bumping her.  Behind Jean-Luc, Jack was pushing himself against Jean-Luc, teasing the man.  Jean-Luc felt the cool sensation of lubricant, and he paused his thrusting in anticipation. 

Beverly kissed Jean-Luc as the sensations mounted inside.  He whispered, “I love you”, and she was gone, crying out his name, calling out for Walker and Jack.  Jean-Luc came with a shout and Beverly clung to him, sobbing. 

He stroked her back. “Shh, shh my love, it’s alright.  Let it all out. Shhhh.”  Beverly sniffed. 

“Comp...comp’ter....fr...free....”  Jean-Luc nodded and quickly barked out, “Computer, Freeze program.  Change to Picard Crusher 47”.

The club dissolved.  Walker and Jack disappeared.  Around them, the scene changed to the cottage they had stayed in the last time they were in France.  Jean-Luc struggled to move and he sheepishly grinned at Beverly.  “I need to sit you down for a minute to remove my trousers.”  She nodded and he gently set her down, but she kept her arms wrapped around his neck.  Once he freed himself from their constraints, he picked her back up in his arms and carried her over towards the bed.  He gently got them both onto the bed and managed to pull a blanket over them. 

“Beverly, are you alright?”  He gently kissed her wet cheeks. 

“I’m....why did I want to do this?”  He chuckled and gently stroked her back again. 

“You missed Jack and Walker.  I do, too.”  Beverly softly smiled and tugged on one of Jean-Luc’s arms, so she could wrap her fingers around his. 

“It feels funny, sometimes, when it’s just the two of us.  I mean, I know we had sex together plenty of times, but Jack and Walker were usually sleeping together in the other room.”  Jean-Luc nodded. 

“I know.  But perhaps trying to recreate an old holiday was a bad idea.”  Beverly snorted. 

“It was.  But...I’m ready to say goodbye to them, now.  I wasn’t really before.  _You_ know that.”  He kissed her tenderly. 

“I think a small part of me hadn’t been ready, either. After Jack died, I felt his absence when we were all together.  And then when Walker-“  Jean-Luc’s words were cut off with a sob of his own.  “It felt like my arm had been cut off.”  Beverly

“He was your best friend long before we all became lovers.  Jack was such an idiot about it.  I know you and Walker felt like you didn’t get to mourn him at his funeral the same way I did because he was so secretive about his relationship with you two.  It used to make _me_ feel like I was some kind of whore because I refused to hide the fact that I was married to him and sleeping with you and Walker.” 

“You’re not a whore. Jack was...concerned about his image.”  Beverly rolled her eyes and slid a leg across Jean-Luc’s hip. 

“He was an idiot.  _You_ were a Captain and _you_ weren’t concerned.  It’s not like there was anything taboo about our relationship.  In fact,  I could have legally married all three of you if I had wanted to, but Jack was opposed to that idea.” 

“I never knew you had thought about marrying me.”  Beverly straddled him and kissed him. 

“I did.  I still do.”  He raised an eyebrow and settled his hands on her hips.  “Is this your way of proposing? What about Wesley?”

“Honestly, Wesley would probably be over the moon.  He’s always known you as his father and we’ve never kept our relationship hidden from him.”  Jean-Luc nodded.

“So...do you want to get married?”  Beverly grinned and teased him back with his own words.  “Is this your way of proposing?”  Jean-Luc sat up and cradled Beverly close to him. 

“I don’t know. Maybe.” 

“Then I suppose my answer is maybe.”  She smiled. “But I do know what I want to do.”

“Oh?”  She nodded.

“Computer: Delete program Picard Crusher Keel Lira. Delete all files related to Jack Crusher and Walker Keel.”  Jean-Luc’s eyes widened. 

“You want to delete all of it?”  Beverly nodded. 

“It’s time we stop living in the past.  Computer:  execute deletion. Authorisation: Crusher ten fourteen apple.” 

 _“Secondary authorisation needed.”_ She looked at Jean-Luc pointedly.

“Computer: secondary authorisation Picard sixteen tango zed seven.”

“ _Programs deleted.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open to requests, but I will note that I don't always fill them and sometimes it's not exactly in the way you might have imagined. This request has been written in my notes since 2015 from FFN and I finally decided to write it.
> 
> I no longer log into FFN, so I don't even know if the person who sent the request will see this!


End file.
